Of Blood and Shadows
by Tiger's Spirit
Summary: A fragile peace amongst the clans shatteres after tradegy strikes. Only three apprentices can stop the war before it happens. A story of love, betrayal, and, of course, murder. Rated T for violence and death.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dark clouds covered Silverpelt, the only light that shone on the lands during the time of no moon. Three cats sat in front of the Horseplace, tails twitching impatiently. They sat there quietly, the silence interrupted by the faint cry of horses. Suddenly, one stood up and began pacing before the other two. Stepping out, the orange glow of a Twoleg light cast deep shadows. His brown pelt bristled and his amber eyes glowed with annoyance.

"Where is he?" the brown tabby hissed. "He's late! We've been waiting in the cold forever! He should be here!"

"Be patient. He will come when he can. You know how hard it is to sneak out of your clan every night," another said. This one stepped next to the tabby, into the Twoleg light. Her ear flicked with impatience and she looked over to the final cat. "Should we get on with the meeting?"

"No," the last one said. "He'll be here. He made a promise." This one, too, stepped into the light, her icy eyes showed leadership and power. "However, you do have a point. This is our last meeting before…" The cat's ears straightened up and she turned toward the lake. Along the shore line, the cats could barely see another figure running toward them.

The new tom stopped before them, panting hard. "I'm sorry for the delay." He bowed his head in shame at the icy she-cat.

The leader stepped up to the new comer, eyes her eyes filled with anger. "This delay is intolerable! Our plan is almost ready and you arrive late! We should have started the meeting without you!" Suddenly, her eyes softened and glowed with pride. "However, you have proven to be a loyal warrior. All of you have." She looked at the other two cats sitting close by. "These past moons have been most prosperous. We are ready!"

"There is only one thing that stands in our way," the brown tabby hissed angrily.

"What is it? What could possibly stop us?"

"Reedstar," the name hung in the air with venom. "She does not understand ambition, drive, and power. Under her leadership, RiverClan is weak. They live in a time of peace and will not fight unless they must. Reedstar must be eliminated."

"One step at a time," the leader said. "We do not know how much of a threat she is. Time will tell us."

"Yes, that is understandable."

"Good," she turned back to the others. "You all know your duties. It is time. Soon the clans will be ours!" In the pale light, the only things seen were the glint of teeth and claws.

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it, so far! Next chapter will be the . This is my first fanfic so reviews would be appreciated. And since I love reviews so much, I will respond to any questions you have!

Also, I will post a question for you, the readers, once per chapter. The first chapter question will be on the next chapter, just so that way I can get some names in.

Finally, I will try to post as often as I can but with school, it may get a little spacy.

I hope you enjoy this story! (Wow, long first author's note…)- Wildheart


	2. Allegiances

**A/N: **Here are the allegiances, as promised. I, of course, forgot one thing in the prologue. Disclaimer! I do not own Warriors. The cats and the plot are mine, but not the idea! That goes to the Erin Hunters, makers of a brilliant universe that many readers and writers still enjoy after dozens of novels.

As before, reviews are wonderful. Also, I will most likely be updating on Fridays. Just to let you know.

Now, on with the allegiances. – Wildheart

* * *

><p>Allegiances<p>

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Fernstar**-dark gray she-cat w/green eyes

**Deputy: Emberglow**-light gray tom w/glowing amber eyes and one black paw

**Medicine Cat: Clouddrop**-very light blue friendly aging she-cat

A: Rainpaw

**Warriors:**

**Swiftstep**-very fast, small, black tom

**Frostclaw**- powerful dark brown tabby tom w/icy blue eyes and one white paw

**Puddlesplash**-light gray she-cat w/blue eyes

**Nightbreeze**-black she-cat

**Clearbrook**-Light gray she-cat

**Sweetwhisker**-light ginger she-cat

A: Dewpaw

**Speckledbrook**-strong blue she-kit with lighter blue small speckles over body

**Darkriver**- Dark gray tom with bright eyes

A: Stormpaw

**Dustwhisker**- fluffy light brown tom

**Bramblepelt**-dark brown tabby tom and one white paw

**Apprentices:**

**Rainpaw**-light gray tom w/water blue eyes

**Stormpaw**-dark gray, almost black tom w/blue eyes

**Dewpaw**-light gray she-cat w/darker gray spots and blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Spottedmoon**- light brown she-cat w/ginger spots. Mother of Emberglow's kits: Gingerkit, Scarletkit

**Kits:**

**Gingerkit- **dark red she-cat with a ginger paw

**Scarletkit- **light ginger she-cat with a red stripe running down back

**Elders:**

**Owlear**-black tom w/pointed ears. Once had best hearing in the clan

**Graywing**-light gray she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Ravenstar- black tom with a white muzzle

**Deputy:** Goldenclaw- dark gold tom with a black paw

**Medicine Cat:** Mintstripe- light gray tabby she-cat with mint green eyes

**Warriors: **

**Icebreeze**- white and silver she-cat with icy blue eyes

**Hailfall**- white tom with blue eyes

**Poppyrain**- dark gray she-cat

A: Redpaw

**Lightningpelt**- dark gold she-cat with white on face

A: Owlpaw

**Maskedface**- dark brown tom with black spots on face

**Leafcloud**- light brown she-cat with white paws

**Cedartail**- brown tabby tom with white underbelly

**Timberfoot**- brown and white tom with brown paws

A: Honeypaw

**Briarclaw**- light brown tom

**Weaselfur**- skinny black tom

**Brackenleaf**- brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Redpaw**-brown and red tom with a black stripe

**Owlpaw**- dark brown tabby tom

**Honeypaw**- light golden she-cat with white underbelly

**Queens:**

**Ripplenose**- gray she-cat with black stripes. Expecting Cedartail's kits.

**Elders:**

**Ashflight**- light gray tom

**Willowfall**- dark gray she-cat

**RiverClan:**

**Leader: Reedstar**- brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy: Otterleap**- brown tom with white belly

A: Runningpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Morningwind- light ginger and white she-cat

**Warriors: **

**Fallowfern**- brown and white she-cat

A: Fogpaw

**Bluestripe**- gray she-cat with blue stripe on back and blue face

**Finchfur**- light gray tom with green eyes

**Pigeonpelt**- gray and black tom

**Stonewhisker**- long-haired gray tom

**Blossomfur**- light golden she-cat

**Sunblaze**- golden tabby tom

**Sandcloud**- golden brown she-cat

**Crowstorm**- Black tabby tom

**Blackeye**- black tom with dark eyes

**Mossfall**- light gray and black she-cat

**Ivyleaf**- dark gray she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Runningpaw**-light blue tom w/darker blue stripe running down back

**Fogpaw**- light gray tom with darker spots

**Queens:**

**Smokefeather**- black she-cat. Mother of Stonewhisker's kits, Rockkit and Willowkit.

**Kits:**

**Rockkit-** dark gray tom

**Willowkit**- light gray tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

**Pebblenose**- gray tom with a black nose

**WindClan:**

**Leader: Duskstar**- light brown and ginger tom

**Deputy: Sparrowcry**- brown tabby she-cat with a black paw

**Medicine Cat: Littlestep**- small black and brown tom

**Warriors:**

**Boulderfoot**- dark gray tom with a black foot

A: Flowerpaw

**Larkfeather**- light gray she-cat

**Shadebelly**- gray she-cat with black underbelly

**Heatherstep**- fast, dark brown tabby she-cat

**Goldenwind**-light gold tabby she-cat

A: Spotpaw

**Hawkfur**-dark brown tabby tom w/black spots on legs & tail

**Dapplestream**- tortoiseshell she-cat

A: Sorrelpaw

**Dawnbreeze**-golden-brown she-cat

**Gorseclaw**-brown tabby tom

**Adderclaw**- ginger tom

**Thrushtail**- light brown tom

**Smokefeather**- brown and black she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Spotpaw**- white and ginger tom

**Flowerpaw**- White she-cat with golden paws and spots

**Sorrelpaw**- light brown she-cat with a white paw

**Queens: **

**Roseheart**- light ginger she-cat. Mother of Gorseclaw's kits, Eaglekit, Thornkit

**Mapleleaf**- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Kits:**

**Eaglekit**- light brown tom

**Thornkit**- ginger and brown tom

**Elders:**

**Graystone**- a once strong gray tom

**Flightwing**- light gray she-cat (M: Graystone)


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry that it has been forever but I got busy. So here's chapter 1, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The dark storm clouds that hung over the forest could not dampen Dewkit's spirits. Cool, damp morning air filled her nose as she sat in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. Though it was still early, cats had already risen and began their morning tasks. Dewkit watched as Bramblefur slowly stretched as he exited the warrior's den and walked over to the deputy Emberglow. The two spoke to each other in soft whispers, but Dewkit paid no attention; the conversation did not concern her.

_Or does it?_ Dewkit thought, but she pushed the notion away quickly. _Not everything concerns me, you know._ The rustle of branches pulled her away from her thoughts. Coming quickly out of the nursery was Rainkit and Stormkit, her litter mates. They bounced up and down happily and Dewkit knew why.

"Aren't you excited?" Rainkit inquired, his blue eyes echoed the joy that he showed.

"Yea," Stormkit continued. "We're becoming apprentices today!"

A smile formed on Dewkit's face. "Yes, isn't it exciting? We've been waiting forever!"

"I wonder who our mentors would be!" Stormkit exclaimed before he could catch himself. Dewkit could feel Rainkit's hot gaze as she looked toward the medicine cat den. Clouddrop, the aging medicine cat, slowly came out of her den. Rainkit hotly walked toward her, brushing against Dewkit harshly.

_Why does he have to be so difficult? _she thought. _I wanted to be her apprentice first!_ The spotted gray she-cat watched as her brother and the light blue she-cat began talking; the medicine cat's eyes lit up in compassion and pride. Dewkit averted her gaze as she sat in bitter resentment. _She treats him like he's already her apprentice! Can't she tell that _I'm _supposed to be?_

Clouddrop broke off their conversation with Rainkit and began walking towards the Highledge. Dewkit set off to talk to her only to be blocked by a long, fluffy tail. "Hang on there, young kit," a soft voice said.

Dewkit glanced up to see Sweetwhisker's light ginger face looking down at her. "But I want to talk to Clouddrop," the young kit argued.

Sweetwhisker purred with amusement. "Why, kit? Clouddrop is heading to Fernstar."

"I want to say that I still want to be her apprentice!"

"I believe she has already made up her mind." Sweetwhisker and Dewkit watched as the gray leader began to talk to Clouddrop, their voices hushed.

Dewkit suddenly filled with joy. _I'm going to be her apprentice!_ "I knew I was better than Rainkit," she whispered quietly. If Sweetwhisker heard, she said nothing.

The two cats across the clearing broke off their conversation and Fernstar leaped onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" she called out.

"That's you, kits. Come on!" a raspy, but familiar, voice said.

"Puddlesplash!" Dewkit and Stormkit said in unison.

"Shouldn't you be in the medicine cat den?" Rainkit inquired. Dewkit rolled her eyes; he was already sounding like a medicine cat. _Isn't he in for a surprise!_

"Nonsense," Puddlesplash coughed. "How could I miss my kit's apprentice ceremony?"

Though Dewkit was happy that their mother was able to be there, she was also worried. Puddlesplash had been weak after a horrible case of white cough and Dewkit wanted to be sure that she was well enough. The three kits walked to the base of the Highlegde together, still bouncing with joy.

"The pas few moons have been most amusing," Fernstar began. "As most of you know, we have two kits fighting for the medicine cat's apprentice spot." Many of Dewkit's clan mates purred with amusement but it just made Dewkit more embarrassed and impatient. "I've discussed this with Clouddrop and she has chosen which kit she will apprentice."

_This is it. _Dewkit thought. _Your big moment!_

"Rainkit, please step forward." Dewkit's ears drooped and anger rush in her.

"Rainkit," Fernstar continued. "Clouddrop has informed me that you wish to be her apprentice. Is this true?"

"It is," Rainkit said, excitement pulsing through him.

"Then, from this moment on, until you receive your full medicine cat name, you shall be known as Rainpaw. In a few sunrises, Clouddrop shall take you to the Moonpool where StarClan will accept you as a full medicine cat apprentice." Clouddrop approached Rainpaw and they touched noses. Dewkit could not help but turn away.

As soon as they left the center, Fernstar continued, "Stormkit, please step forward." Dewkit's brother brushed past her to sit beneath Fernstar. "Stormkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Stormpaw. Darkriver, you are ready for an apprentice. You shall be Stormpaw's mentor. I hope that you pass down the lessons of loyalty and courage that Frostclaw taught you." Darkriver and Stormpaw touched noses.

"Dewkit, could you step forward." Almost reluctantly, Dewkit approached the Highledge. "Dewkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Dewpaw. Unfortunately, due to recent events, I have not chosen a mentor for you. Instead, you shall be training with…"

"I'll be her mentor!" Dewpaw turned and saw Sweetwhisker standing in the middle of the gather cats. Shocked, she turned back to Fernstar, but the leader sat smiling at the ginger warrior.

"Are you sure, Sweetwhisker?"

Sweetwhisker looked at Dewpaw and smiled. "Yes, I am completely sure."

"Alright then. Sweetwhisker, you shall be Dewpaw's mentor. Teach her the generosity and compassion that Swiftstep taught you." Sweetwhisker walked up to Dewpaw and she felt the ginger warrior's nose on hers.

"Don't worry, kit. I know you will prove yourself."

* * *

><p>He could sense something. But what was it? Not prey, not an enemy. More like an emotion. Sadness, loss, death. Where was it? Not here, far away. Cats were crying, screaming, dying. But where was it...?<p>

"Redpaw, keep up!" Redpaw was snapped from his thoughts by his mentor's voice. Poppyrain stood several fox-lengths ahead, tail flicking impatiently. "Unless you don't want to learn how to fight, you can just sit there staring into space!"

"Coming Poppyrain!" the brown and red apprentice quickened his pace to catch up with Honeypaw and her mentor, Timberfoot. Redpaw bowed his head in shame as he reached the dark clearing.

"Now that we're all here," Timberfoot growled, eyes aimed at Redpaw. "Poppyrain and I will be teaching you some simple battle moves. Ready?" He asked, turning to Poppyrain.

"Ready," she replied, though she seemed nervous. That was understandable; Timberfoot was a tough, heavyset warrior. Poppyrain leaped onto Timberfoot who easily shook her off. He ran over to her, sending a powerful paw down on her face. She sputtered, spinning away. Just as she was braced for his attack, she sent her back paws flying towards him. Timberfoot was launched back and had no time to recover as Poppyrain sprang onto his back. She sent her paw, claws sheathed across his back then leaped away. Panting, she sat at the side of the clearing, waiting for Timberfoot to catch his breath. "Was that good enough for you?"

Redpaw sat there, intrigued. He had never seen his mentor as a strong fighter, but it seemed as though she defeated Timberfoot, the best fighter in ShadowClan! He glanced at Honeypaw who seemed disgraced at her mentor's defeat.

Timberfoot looked up at the gray she-cat. "Very good, Poppyrain. I was not expecting the back kick." Turning to the apprentices, he asked, "Did you see what Poppyrain did?"

Honeypaw shook her head, silent as usual. Redpaw, on the other hand, thought he knew the answer. "She allowed you to under-estimated her before surprising you with a powerful move."

Honeypaw and Timberfoot stared at him. Looking past the two, Redpaw could see Poppyrain, her eyes shining in pride. "That's right, Redpaw!" his mentor answered. "Fighting is not just learning battle moves but is also about knowing your opponent. I knew that Timberfoot was stronger than me, but I was faster than him. I used that and the fact that he under-estimated me to my advantage. Now, we will teach you some of the moves we used in our fight and you two can practice on each other. Make sure your claws are sheathed!"

The rest of the morning went by quickly for Redpaw and, by sunhigh, he was covered in moss and mud from the moist ground. While Honeypaw and Timberfoot went back to camp immediately, Poppyrain used this time to teach Redpaw some hunting skills. Once they were back in camp, he had a pelt of leaves instead of fur from when he wrestled a thrush from a bramble bush. Redpaw dropped his thrush into the fresh-kill pile and was about to take another to the elders when he heard his name called.

Turning, he saw Owlpaw, his brother running up. "Hey, Owlpaw! How was training?"

"Great!" Owlpaw exclaimed. "We did a border patrol. RiverClan's been acting really weird recently; have you noticed?"

Redpaw looked at his brother, head cocked to one side. "No, I haven't. How do you define 'weird'?"

"Well, they seemed really disorganized," the brown apprentice began explaining. "There was one brown tabby, um… Otterleap, I believe. He seemed like he wanted to fight. But another one, a golden tabby, tried to stop him saying 'Reedstar does not want to fight. Back off!' or something like that. I thought that Otterleap was their deputy, right?"

Redpaw searched his memory, trying to piece together the mystery. "I guess. I can't remember now."

"Anyway, they finally backed off when Lightningpelt threatened them. Fish-eating cowards."

"Yea, cowards," Redpaw agreed, but he did not think so. _A disorganized clan? _he thought. _A clan where the deputy questions the leader? Doesn't seem likely. _Then, suddenly, he felt a new sense was over him. Anger, pain, fear, all bad. _What's happening? _he asked himself, but he knew he did not have the answer. He felt claws piercing his neck and he gasped before collapsing. Very faintly, off in the distance, he heard his brother call his name, but his was not in ShadowClan anymore. All he could smell was the over powering scent of blood and fish before it all became black.

"Redpaw? Redpaw, are you all right? Can you hear me?" voices filled his head until it was too much and he snapped his eyes open. He was in the medicine cat den, Mintstripe, the medicine cat, towering over him. Behind her, Poppyrain and Redpaw's mother Leafcloud stood, eyes filled with worry.

"Are you alright Redpaw?" Redpaw looked to where the voice came from and saw Ravenstar, his dad's brother, sitting not too far away.

"Yea, I think so," the response came out as a tired whisper.

"See, I told you all he would be fine. Now, out! This den is filled to capacity!" Mintstripe ordered.

"Feel better, Redpaw," Leafcloud said as she walked out. Poppyrain nodded at him as she followed.

"How long until he recovers, Mintstripe?" Ravenstar asked. He was obviously interested with when Redpaw would continue on with his training.

"Not long, Ravenstar. Two days, I predict. I don't want him doing too much strenuous activity."

"Can I still go to the Gathering?" Redpaw asked in a hurry. Both cats looked at him, curious as to why he asked that question right then.

"I think so," Mintstripe replied. "But I want you to sleep in my den until then."

"Yea, sure, whatever you want." Mintstripe and Ravenstar continued to talk but Redpaw paid no attention. He was more concerned with why he collapsed and what these emotions were. More importantly, he wondered why RiverClan seemed to be at civil war and why the emotions allowed him to experience another cat's death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 1! As before, I would love reviews, they make my life so much more happy!

What do you think? Do you like my characters? Please review and be polite. Constructive criticism is great.

-Wildheart


End file.
